In an existing display panel, gate lines in the display panel are often scanned line by line through a gate driving circuit, and thin-film transistors (TFTs) are controlled to be switched on to input data signals into pixels, thereby realizing a display function. The gate driving circuit often includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and each shift register is electrically connected to a corresponding gate line or scanning line.
However, due to current leakage in an existing shift register, an output terminal of the existing shift register may be unable to output a normal electrical signal, resulting in abnormal scanning of the corresponding gate line. In severe cases, the corresponding gate line may be unable to receive the scanning signal and, accordingly, the corresponding pixels may be unable to perform the display function, which leads to a dark line in which one row of pixels are not switched on. Thus, the display performance may be degraded.
The disclosed shift register, driving circuit, and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.